Perfume
by siklomika
Summary: "I want both of us to think about each other from the heart and to not have one of us leading, but to lead together." — Yamada Ryousuke. Hey! Say! JUMP, Yamada Ryousuke/OC.


**PERFUME**

Character : Yamada Ryosuke/OC. (OC: Mika Hikaru)

Rate : T

Genre : Romans/general

Disclaimer : Perfume (c) Yamada Ryosuke ; PERFUME (c) me ; Yamada Ryosuke (c) bapak ibunya, tapi untuk masa depan, Yamada Ryosuke (c) me foreveeeeer~~~ (AMIN)

Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, typo level max, sedikit komedi, sedikit adegan YamaChii (gak eksplisit sih), HANCUR BANGET, song fic paling jelek yang pernah ada, ini cuma ngambil lirik lagunya sebagai quotes, Yamadanya narsis gila, maklum authornya lagi kebayang-bayang goyang seduktif-nya si Yama di SUMMARY 2010 pas lagi nyanyi Asia no Yoru.

* * *

><p><em>In the afternoon corridor I noticed your scent, a sweet, dangerous premonition<br>The languid mood was killing me, my urges arose  
><em>

Hari ini aku berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama teman baikku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chinen Yuri. Siang ini merupakan hari yang cukup panas untuk ukuran suhu di musim semi. Aku membuka blazer-ku lalu membuka dasi dan satu kancing kemejaku lalu mengibaskan kerah kemejaku. Ku lirik Chinen yang masih lengkap dengan seragamnya. Entah mengapa Chinen tidak membuka blazer-nya di hari sepanas ini. Mungkin untuk menjaga _image_-nya? Yah, Chinen memang populer karena sifatnya yang kalem dan wajahnya yang imut. Dan aku juga tahu, aku tak kalah populernya dengan Chinen. Bukannya aku sombong atau apa, tapi mungkin mereka menyukaiku karena tampangku yang terlihat belagu, eh? Atau karena aku sering memberikan _'hint'_ kepada mereka? Hm? Kau bertanya apa itu _'hint'_? _'hint' _itu, seperti ini. Aku membuka kancing kemejaku yang ke dua dan kembali mengibaskannya di depan gadis-gadis sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kepada mereka. Ketika mereka berteriak kegirangan karena perbuatanku, itulah yang kusebut _'hint'. _Aku dapat mendengar Chinen berkata sesuatu seperti, "Dasar genit, tukang pamer." Aku hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan mata sambil mengibaskan kerah kemejaku. Dan itu kulakukan bukan untuk _'hint' _tapi karena memang udara sangat panas.

Aku berbelok ke koridor lain, dan saat itulah aku mencium sesuatu. Sesuatu yang wangi. Wangi parfum. Wangi parfum yang sangat manis. Firasatku buruk, entah mengapa. Wangi itu membuatku lemas seketika, tetapi juga membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diriku. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini. Yang kulakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk tetap bertahan dan mencari siapa yang mengenakan parfum itu.

_I remember what my eyes saw on that chance encounter  
>The length of your hair, the radiance of your eyes, the sharp line in your chest<br>_

Aku menoleh. Mencari tahu sumber wangi itu. Yang kudapatkan adalah rambut seseorang yang agak panjang, matanya yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan, garis pipinya yang nyata. Seseorang yang sangat cantik. Tapi untuk beberapa saat, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku merasa telah mengenal ciri-ciri yang telah kusebutkan tadi. Maka aku bertanya,

"Chinen, kamu pakai parfum perempuan, ya?"

Sontak Chinen menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi. Lalu kerutanku bertambah dalam ketika Chinen melempar tatapan kesal kepadaku.

"Kamu jangan asal bicara, Yamada. Ini parfum baruku dari ibu. Masa' ibuku memberikanku parfum perempuan?" Chinen melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dan aku tahu dia tersinggung atas pertanyaanku tadi. Tapi, tetap saja, wangi parfum baru Chinen seperti wangi parfum perempuan—jika memang parfumnyalah yang tadi tercium olehku.

Penasaran, aku mencoba membuktikan dengan hidungku apakah benar parfum Chinen-lah yang kucium tadi. Aku berhenti melangkah dan memegangi pundak Chinen. Chinen berbalik menghadapku dan menatap mataku masih dengan tatapan kesal. Aku tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Aku dapat merasakan Chinen mundur untuk menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkannya. Kugerakan wajahku ke lehernya dan kuhirup parfumnya. Dan aku tahu, yang kucium tadi bukanlah parfum Chinen. Sebelum aku menjauhkan wajahku dari leher Chinen, aku berbisik padanya, "Maaf, Chinen." Lalu aku menarik kembali wajahku. Aku dapat merasakan Chinen bergidik, dan aku tak bisa menahan tawaku melihat wajah Chinen yang aneh. Hilang sudah semua _image_ kalemnya. Tapi tawaku terhenti karena teriakan-teriakan gadis-gadis di sekeliling kami. Ya, ini juga merupakan salah satu dari _'hint'_ yang kumiliki. Ini kali pertama aku melakukannya. Omong-omong, kashian juga Chinen sampai shock karena ulahku tadi.

Tapi aku yakin, ciri-ciri yang tadi kusebutkan itu memang ciri-ciri seorang gadis yang melewati kami berdua dengan begitu cepat.

"Ah, Chinen, wangi parfum barumu itu sama seperti parfum ibuku, lho." Dan Chinen pun langsung melesat pergi dari hadapanku.

_Your afterimage was so clear, I can't hold on to it yet it's so tantalizing  
>The scent of what remains of your perfume, it drives me mad<em>

Sepanjang hari, selalu dan selalu bayangan gadis yang sekelebat ku lihat siang ini terputar di memoriku. Aku yakin, gadis itu memang memiliki rambut yang agak panjang, mata yang begitu ceria, wajah yang begitu sempurna, dan, parfum itu, rasanya parfum itu sangat familiar di hidungku. Aku tidak bisa hanya berpatokan kepada penciuman dan ciri-ciri yang tadi sejenak terlihat olehku untuk mencari gadis itu di sekolah ini. Siswi di sekolah ini begitu banyak. Sangat banyak sehingga aku tidak ingat bertemu dengan seorang lelaki pun di sepanjang koridor tadi. Oh, dan Chinen masih shock karena tindakanku tadi, jadi dia memutukan untuk ke UKS meminum obat pening. Kasihan Chinen. Tapi, keputusan Chinen membuatku bisa bernapas lega sejenak. Karena, meskipun bukan parfum Chinen yang tadi kucium, parfum Chinen itu sangat-sangat serupa tapi sungguh tak sama dengan parfum perempuan itu. Aku akan merasa sangat galau jika mencium wangi parfum itu maupun wangi yang serupa dengan parfum itu. Yah, mungkin aku sudah galau sejak mencium parfum Chinen tadi.

Aku memang bukan pangeran yang memiliki sebelah sepatu kaca Cinderella. Aku hanya seorang lelaki yang mencoba mencari mahkota hatinya dengan penciumannya. Tapi jangan samakan aku dengan anjing-anjing pelacak. Aku hanya manusia normal yang diberi sedikit kelebihan untuk jadi populer. Ah, aku ingin sekali bertemu gadis itu hari ini juga. Meskipun peluangnya hanya sebesar 99, _with infinity_ 9% untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi tentu aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan peluang yang hanya sebesar 0, _with many 0 and at least 1_% itu.

Chinen telah kembali. Dan aku dapat mencium parfum yang hampir sama wanginya dengan parfum gadis itu. Dan perasaan galauku berubah menjadi perasaan kesal karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa menemukan Cinderella-ku. Semakin tercium wangi parfum Chinen, semakin membludak rasa kesalku.

_No no no no  
>I want to feel it<em>

That sweet, sweet, dangerous feeling of you  
>I want to devote myself to that choking scent<p>

Ah, aku sudah tidak tahan berada di kelas ini. Aku ingin sekali merasakan wangi parfum itu lagi dan lagi. Aku ingin sekali merasakannya langsung dari perempuan itu. Saat ini aku merasa resah, gelisah, gundah. Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku begitu penasaran dengan parfum itu—dengan perempuan itu? Mengapa aku tidak tenang seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah sering mencium berbagai macam parfum dari perempuan-perempuan yang menjerit-jerit di sekililingku? Agh, terlalu banyak kata mengapa dalam kepalaku dan aku tidak suka itu. Kepalaku pening. Apakah parfum itu merupakan pheromone yang hanya berfungsi kepadaku? Ah, nampaknya parfum itu memang pheromone. Karena, aku ingin sekali mengabdikan diriku kepada gadis berparfum manis yang bahkan tidak kuketahui siapa itu._  
><em>

Ku hantamkan kepalaku ke meja. Cukup keras untuk menimbulkan suara yang membuat seluruh kelas dan guru-guru menoleh kepadaku. Begitu juga Chinen yang duduk di sampingku. Aku dapat melihat tatapan terkejutnya yang kemudian berubah menjadi khawatir dari sudut mataku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mengusap-usap dahiku, lalu menatap miris kepada Chinen. Chinen mengkerutkan dahi khawatir. Dia langsung bangkit berdiri dan memita izin kepada guru untuk membawaku ke UKS. Setelah guru fisika itu mengangguk, Chinen menghampiriku dan membopongku keluar dari kelas. Sebenarnya Chinen tidak perlu melakukan itu. Tapi, aku berakting seperti orang sakit untuk meyakinkan guruku bahwa aku ini benar-benar sakit. Ehm, sebenarnya, aku memang merasa benar-benar 'sakit'. Setelah di luar kelas, aku berdiri tegak dan memberi syarat kepada Chinen untuk mengikutiku ke atap sekolah. Chinen yang masih terheran-heran akhirnya mengikutiku. Sesampainya di atap, aku mengunci pintu atap dan duduk bersandar di daun pintu. Aku menghela napas panjang. Chinen duduk di sampingku.

"Ada apa, Yamada? Kau terlihat tidak sehat," ujar Chinen sambil menatapku khawatir. Ah, Chinen Yuri sahabatku yang baik hati dan perhatian, andaikan kau adalah seorang perempuan. Mungkin sekarang kau sudah kulamar. Andaikan kau adalah perempuan yang memakai parfum itu. Pasti aku tidak perlu membolos kelas seperti ini. Andaikan kau tidak mirip perempuan. Pasti kau sudah habis babak belur kuhajar karena telah menjadi saingan kepopuleranku. Ah, yang terakhir itu hanya bercanda. Aku tidak akan menghajar siapa pun demi kepopuleran. Karena aku yakin, tampang angkuhku ini sangat menjual. Dan aku pasti bisa bersaing dengan sehat meskipun saianganku adalah Si Cantik Chinen Yuri ini. Wah, sekarang aku punya harapan baru. Aku berharap gadis berparfum itu lebih cantik dari anak ini.

"Hei, Yamada Ryosuke!" Chinen menampar wajahku. Aku terlonjak dan langsung menyentuh pipi yang tadi menjadi landasan mendaratnya telapak tangan Chinen. Chinen mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ada apa denganmu? Tolong jangan buat aku khawatir." Tatapan Chinen sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan sedih.

Ah, Chinen, andaikan kamu benar-benar seorang perempuan... oh, baiklah, baiklah, aku tak akan mengulang semua gurauanku tadi. Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku menatap tepat di mata Chinen. Aku memegang kedua pundaknya erat. "Chinen Yuri, dengarkan aku. Aku—" aku berhenti sejenak. Chinen menatapku dengan sedikit takut. Mungkin dia mengira aku akan menyatakan cinta, ya? "Chinen, aku—nampaknya aku jatuh cinta kepada seseorang." Chinen langsung menepis tanganku dan berlari menjauh dariku. Aku tidak dapat menahan tawa melihat reaksinya. Aku tertawa cukup keras, lalu aku melanjutkan, "Bukan, bukan padamu. Tenang saja. Aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang perempuan."

Chinen menghela napas lega lalu menghampiriku. "Jadi, inikah yang membuatmu menjadi kacau seperti ini?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

"Siapakah gerangan perempuan yang mampu membuat seorang Yamada Ryosuke Sang _Womanizer_ ini menjadi galau?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar kata _womanizer_ itu. "Hei, aku bukan _womanizer_!" Chinen mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. "Yah, aku juga tidak tahu siapa perempuan itu. Tapi aku jatuh cinta karena pheromone dari parfumnya yang siang tadi tercium olehku."

Chinen mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu kepada siapa kamu jatuh cinta?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau jatuh cinta karena parfum yang kau klaim sebagai pheromone itu?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. Aku menunduk malu karena alasanku yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Tapi anggukkanku terhenti ketika aku sedang mencerna perkataannya. Lalu aku menggeleng. Kemudian aku berpikir lagi. Dan jawaban terakhirku adalah sebuah anggukan kecil. Ya, aku memang sangat bodoh.

Chinen mendengus. "Yah, Yamada memang selalu suka dengan yang aneh-aneh."

Aku mendongak dan entah mengapa refleks tersenyum bahagia kepada Chinen ketika dia menyatakan pernyataan bahwa aku suka dengan yang aneh-aneh. Chinen tertawa. Oh, Tuhan, sekarang aku benar-benar berharap Chinen adalah seorang perempuan. Mungkin aku akan iri kepada perempuan yang akan menjadi kekasihnya nanti.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku segera bangkit berdiri dan membuka kunci pintu atap sekolah. Lalu aku memeluk Chinen dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya, "Terima kasih, Chinen. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Segera setelah melepas pelukanku, aku melesat meninggalkan Chinen yang masih terdiam kaku karena semua kulakukan dengan cepat.

Aku turun menuju lantai satu dan menunggu di pintu dekat loker sepatu. Aku berharap bisa mencium parfum perempuan itu di sini ketika dia melangkah keluar. Belum ada seorang pun yang keluar dari kelasnya, tentu saja. Aku mengatur napasku dan menunggu sambil mencoba menenangkan diriku. Selagi aku menunggu, tiba-tiba pikiran itu muncul. Apa yang harus kuakukan jika bertemu dengannya? Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya? Akankah perempuan itu sesuai dengan harapanku? Apakah menunggunya di sini adalah pilihan yang benar?

Perempuan pertama muncul. Aku mencoba memfokuskan pikiranku dan menajamkan penciumanku. Perempuan itu terkejut melihatku. Dia dengan malu-malu mengambil sepatunya dan melesat pergi melewatiku. Parfumnya tercium. Tapi itu bukan parfum gadis yang kucari. Perempuan kedua muncul bersama perempuan ketiga dan keempat. Mereka melewatiku dengan canggung. Dan gadis yang kucari bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Lalu muncul banyak sekali perempuan secara serempak. Aku harus benar-benar memfokuskan penciumanku. Satu perempuan, dua, tiga, empat, dan bukan dari mereka yang memiliki wangi parfum itu. Waktu terus berlalu, hingga jarum jam menunjukkan angka enam. Aku mendesah. Menyerah. Pupus sudah harapanku untuk bertemu gadis itu. Hancur sudah semua harapanku.

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju kelasku untuk mengambil tasku. Aku membuka ponselku. Di sana tertera dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab dan lima belas pesan singkat. Sontak aku teringat kepada satu gadis yang selalu bersamaku. Gadis yang selama ini aku cintai. Ah, betapa bodohnya aku melupakan gadis itu hanya karena seorang perempuan yang tidak jelas siapa. Hanya karena parfum bodoh yang dikenakan oleh perempuan tak dikenal. Aku mengutuk parfum itu, mengutuk perempuan itu, terlebih, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku segera berlari mengambil tas dan menelpon gadis itu, Mika. Lama tak terdengar suara siapa pun di sana. Aku mulai khawatir dia akan marah kepadaku karena mengacuhkannya atau tidak menjemputnya sepulang sekolah. Panggilan pertamaku tak dijawab olehnya. Aku bergegas melangkahkan kakiku ke gedung barat, gedung kelas Mika, sambil tetap mencoba menghubunginya. Untungnya, teleponku kali ini dijawab olehnya.

"Mi—"

"Yamada bodoh! Dari mana saja kamu? Kenapa telepon dan sms-ku kamu abaikan?" semprot Mika dari telepon. Suaranya sangat kencang sehingga aku harus menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku.

"Maaf! Sekarang kamu di mana? Aku masih di sekolah," jawabku sambil melepas sepatu luarku dan mengambil dengan asal sepatu dalam milik orang lain.

Aku dapat mendengar Mika mendesah dan sekarang suaranya terdengar lebih tenang. "Aku masih di gedung barat. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi di gerbang sekolah." Mika menutup teleponnya. Aku memasukkan ponselku ke kantung blazerku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan normal ke lantai dua semenjak aku mengetahui Mika masih di gedung ini. Aku berjalan di koridor menuju kelas Mika. Tepat dua kelas sebelum kelas Mika, gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya sambil menutup pintu kelasnya. Mika menyadari kehadiranku dan dia hanya membuang pandangannya. Agaknya dia masih sedikit marah denganku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Ehm, maaf, Mika. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan." Aku menghampirinya dengan senyum pamungkasku. Tapi sepertinya senyumku tidak mempan pada gadis ini. Pasalnya, gadis ini hanya berjalan melewatiku dengan angkuh. Aku hanya dapat mendengus dan berbalik menyusulnya. Saat itulah, semuanya menjadi jelas.

_In the afternoon corridor I noticed your scent, a sweet, dangerous premonition_

Aku mencium parfum itu lagi. Parfum yang tadi siang membuatku tergila-gila. Parfum yang beberapa saat lalu kukutuk karena dapat memabukkanku sehingga aku lupa kepada apa yang sebenarnya berharga bagiku. Parfum yang membuatku mengutuk gadis—yang tadinya kukira—tak dikenal. Parfum yang membuatku mengutuk diriku yang terlalu tampan ini. Parfum yang benar-benar membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diriku.

Dan sekarang, aku yakin. Semua harapanku terpenuhi—menemukan gadis itu hari ini, harapan bahwa gadis itu lebih cantik dari Chinen, dan harapan-harapanku yang tadi kusebutkan. Sekarang aku yakin, aku mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Sekarang aku yakin, aku dapat memenuhi harapan-harapan lain yang akan muncul setelah harapan-harapan lama terpenuhi. Sekarang aku yakin, aku dapat memilikinya. Memiliki gadis itu—Mika Hikaru.

Mikalah gadis yang membuatku tergila-gila entah keberapa kalinya tadi siang. Mikalah gadis yang membuatku berantakan. Mikalah gadis yang membuatku membolos kelas. Mikalah gadis yang membuatku mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mikalah yang membuatku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Mikalah yang membuatku menunggu secara tidak pasti.

_Passionately, passionately, I want to be entangled with you_

Aku menyamakan langkahku dengan langkah Mika. Mika hanya melirikku sebentar dan wajahnya langsung mengeras. Tampak sekali dia masih sangat kesal. Aku tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang kupasang adalah senyum yang hanya kutunjukan padanya. Kutunjukan pada orang yang paling ku kasihi. Aku terus menatapnya sementara indera penciumanku terus bekerja. Mika mungkin menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatapnya saat ini, karena dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan lebih cepat. Aku menyamakan kecepaatanku dengan kecepatan langkah kakinya. Di antara sinar merah-jingga matahari terbenam yang terpantul di wajahnya, aku dapat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Aku bersyukur semua ini berakhir seperti ini. Oh, tenang saja, Mika, kutukanku tadi sudah kucabut. Ketika aku memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku refleks tertawa kecil yang mengakibatkan Mika mengehentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padaku. Aku berhenti dan mengangkat sebelah alisku kepadanya.

"K—kenapa tertawa? J—jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Dan gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkanku yang masih tersenyum-senyum bahagia melihat tingkah lakunya. Aku menyusulnya lagi dan terus memandang wajahnya yang sekarang semakin memerah.

Ah, Tuhan, sungguh, saat ini aku bisa lepas kontrol kapan saja. Karena, saat ini aku ingin sekali mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang lama kupendam. Aku ingin sekali berkata padanya bahwa,

"Mika, aku cinta padamu."

Mika diam membeku di tempatnya. Begitu juga aku. Dia memutar kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak. Aku membalas tatapannya dan tersenyum. Seketika wajahnya langsung merah seperti tomat.

"Aku cinta padamu. Karena, setiap inci dalam hidupmu mampu membuatku tergila-gila. Karena, tidak peduli berapa kali pun aku jatuh cinta, kamulah yang akan selalu menjadi korban cintaku, Hikaru."

Ketika aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menggapai tangannya, sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi kiriku. Dan tersangkanya mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan korbannya yang berdiam iri terpaku sambil mengelus-elus pipi kirinya. Ah, pipi kiriku yang mulus. Ah, wajah tampanku. Yah, tak apalah. Anggap saja ini adalah tanda cinta dari Mika Hikaru. Untuk kali ini saja, Mika, tidak, Hikaru, kau kumaafkan.

_I want to have you someday_

_I wanna feel the love_

* * *

><p>Malamnya, aku mengetik sesuatu di ponselku. Membacanya ulang dan tersenyum sebelum menekan tombol hijau. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku yakin pesan yang akan terpampang di ponselnya adalah pesan ini :<p>

"To : Mika Hikaru

Do you love me?  
>May I love you?<p>

I want both of us to think about each other from the heart and to not have one of us leading, but to lead together.  
>I want our beautiful love to go on.<p>

Ryosuke"

Aku menatap bingkai foto di atas meja belajarku. Fotoku dan Mika keika masih kecil. Aku mengelus permukaan fotonya dan tertawa kecil. Saat itulah, ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan baru masuk. Aku segera membukanya, membaca isinya dan tersenyum. Kesenangan, refleks aku berteriak, "YAHUUUUUU!" dengan sangat kencang sampai dimarahi oleh kakak perempuanku. Aku meletakan ponselku, mengambil jaketku dan bergegas keluar kamar pergi menuju rumah sang gadis—ah, maksudku, kekasihku.

"To : Yamada Ryosuke

I just want you to live in happiness. I just want to give you that happiness.

But, 'happiness is a perfume you cannot pour on others without getting a few drops on yourself', right?

And, so, that's my answer. Yes, I love you."

_~FIN~_

* * *

><p>AN : sebenarnya nih fic mau di jadiin romans komedi, tapi gak dapet feelnya buat komedi. Yang bagian Chinen sama Yama di awal itu enakan kalau si Yama ngomong gini, "Oi, Chinen. Lo make parfum cewek ya?" tapi gak enak buat fic pake bahasa gak baku –w- tadinya saya juga mau masukin adegan Yama chuu pipinya Chinen pas Yama mau pergi dari atap itu. Tapi gak jadi ah. Nanti pairingnya malah YamaChii bukan YamaKa. Quotes terakhir dikirim buat mika itu dari love letter-nya Yama. Kalau yang paling terakhir, dapet dari gambar di hp temen –w-V aslinya dari Ralph Waldo Emerson. Yah, emang ini fic muluk banget. Maklum, udah gila dan ngantuk pas nerusin X'D #plak.

Well, RnR?


End file.
